Beyond Our Sight
by The.Writer.Of.Long.Words
Summary: The glee kids already have a hard time balancing everything; friends, relationships, grades, slushie facials but imagine adding paranormal abilities to keep under control as well? AU!Glee


_Hi, I'm the Blackbird with the broken wing._

Inspired by whodisrespectinumbridge's (.com) idea of genre swapped glee.

_**I don't own glee or any of the characters in any part, that's owned by FOX and RIB.**_

_**I don't own the poem **Fire and Ice**, that's owned and written by Robert Frost.**_

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Some say the world will end in fire<em>

I awoke with a start from a nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat and I lay there, panting for a moment before eyes resting and not wanting to leave my bed.

But with lesson starting within the hour, I had to be awake and thinking by the time the first bell rang.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my mussed up curls before flinging it away and padding to the bathroom to wash away the cold.

I barely noticed the boiling temperature and getting out of the near torrential pelt of water and steam seemed to be a bit of a mistake.

I dressed quickly and walked down the stairs. Deciding I was already late, I forwent the gel but I pulled my scarf from my door-handle and wrapped it around my neck.

Darren and Kat were already eating breakfast.

'Morning Blaine,' Kat greeted loudly before I had even walked off the stairs.

'Same to you Katie,' I commented, filching a piece of my brother's toast, smothered in apricot jam, she growled at me for using her full name, but said nothing else.

'Hey!' he protested as I walked out the door, toast hanging from my mouth.

'Hey yourself Darren,' I called back as I walked to the curb were Kurt's car was waiting, humming softly. The sky was dark, and how the cold was nearly cutting through my sweater made it clear it was at some point soon, going to snow.

Kurt greeted me with his usual soft smile and a gentle kiss before stealing the remaining half slice of toast and taking a bite.

'Apricot jam?' he asked, chewing thoughtfully and putting his navigator into gear.

'Darren,' I responded dryly.

'That's the third time this week. Do you think something's up?' Kurt narrowed his eyes and turned to me when we stopped at the lights.

'Perhaps. Or maybe he just likes apricot jam,' I said in the same somewhat annoyed tone.

We stopped on the curb of William MicKinley, 'What's gotten into you today?' Kurt asked, taking his Marc Jacobs bag from behind the drivers seat and got out of the car.

I followed suit and took his hand as we walked up to front entrance, 'I'm sorry,' I whispered, walking close to him,'It's just,' I sighed, 'nightmares,' I finished defeated and kissed his temple.

'You really need to get Katie to look at that,' Kurt murmured, 'It's getting worse,' soon we were swallowed by the masses of teenagers all rushing from point a to point b.

'I can handle it,' I assured, lying through my teeth to both my boyfriend and myself as we reached my locker. Within seconds I was cracking the combination and popping it open.

'What if you can't,' he leaned against the next locker along, ' What if you get in over your head and you can't fight it. What if they start to consume you?' The worry for written through Kurt's delicate features.

'They won't,' but I still wasn't sure. The last thing I needed was to drag Kurt into this as well. The demons didn't need any more fuel for the fire.

'You don't know that,' Kurt argued as I shut my locker and started stuffing my folder into my bag and proceeded to walk him to his locker on the nest floor.

'Kurt, I've got it under control.'

'Darren knows something's up with you,' Kurt remarked, changing the subject, but not dropping the topic entirely.

'Oh so you have the second sight now?' I snarked lightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'No, that's what you're sister is for,' he giggled, 'What I'm saying is that someone else needs to know the full story, not just me.'

'Darren wouldn't understand,' I whined as Kurt took his own books from his locker.

'Then help him to,' Kurt answered as Rachel and Finn walked up to us.

'Good morning Kurt, Blaine. How are you this wonderful day?' Rachel's pleasantness was slightly infectious and I found a small smile play about my lips.

'Hey Berry,' Kurt greeted and hugged her quickly just as the bell rang through the corridors full of students.

'We've got chemistry now, but we'll see you in glee club,' Rachel said quickly before taking off with Finn's arm looped through hers.

'Shall we?' Kurt motioned toward our English classroom, down the hallway.

'Yes,' I let the smile grow into a grin, 'Let's,' and he intertwined our fingers, feeling the warmth in my palms that grew slightly cooler when he touched me. But it wasn't the dip in temperature like if I were standing out in the chill; it was more pleasant and it somehow made me feel more attached to Kurt.

We sat down in our back-row spots, got out our text books and waited for Miss King to start.

'Hey guys,' her broad smile was near offensive. Miss King was one of those teachers fresh out of college and hadn't been brought down by millennia of teaching and so still thought they were one of us.

'Now, with Christmas and the New Year coming up, I thought it might be good to start some creative writing,' various reactions; some people groaned, some fist pumped the air, others continued sleeping and drooling on their desks.

'But I think before we can write our own stuff, we need to read,' she turned around and heaved a pile into her arms, 'Everyone pair up,' Kurt automatically clutched my hand and turned to look at me, eyes silently asking, 'and have a read through of some work in the books I'm going to hand around,' Miss King began to drop books onto desks, 'And then choose one and do an analysis,' he finished, dropping _The Complete Works of Robert Frost _onto the desk in front of Kurt with a loud thump. Kurt scanned the title and gave a little smirk.

'How the hell are we going to carry this around?' I hissed, complaining, after Miss King had set us to reading.

'We don't need to carry it around. We find the right poem and then photocopy it. Or if it is short enough, copy it straight out,' Kurt shrugged and opened the book to a random page, reading aloud titles, '_The Road Not Taken_?'

'Nope.'

'_The Secret Sits_?'

'Read the first line.'

'_We dance round in a ring and suppose_,' Kurt read clearly, 'But's only two lines.'

'Nah. Hang on what's that one, '_Fire and Ice_? Can you read it out?'

Kurt nodded and cleared his throat, '_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice,_

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire,_

_But should have have to perish twice,_

_I can say destruction ice,_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_,' he looked up and grinned, 'I think we have our poem.'


End file.
